


Prescindible

by kaswilde



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaswilde/pseuds/kaswilde
Summary: Durante la mayor parte de su vida Johnny no se ha sentido suficiente, estar con Daniel solo parece recordárselo.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Prescindible

Daniel lo tocaba despacio, como si se fuera a romper.   
Besándolo con fuerza y penetrandolo suave. 

Y lo odia. Por qué vamos no se va a romper si se lo hace rudo, no es de cristal y Johnny se lo diría, si no estuviera tan concentrado en no correrse.

—Daniel..— sabe que sus gruñidos se escuchan por el apartamento. 

—Aguanta un poco, ¿Si, cariño?— Daniel le besa las mejillas, casi parece amor. 

  
Y de nuevo, Johnny lo odia.

  
Hay un par de empujes, la mano de Daniel sobre su pene y Johnny gimiendo más fuerte, antes de que Daniel se quede quieto. Jadeando en busca de aire  
Sale despacio de él, los muslos de Johnny tiemblan y Daniel se deja caer a su lado.

Puede sentir besos pequeños en su cuello antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

-

Johnny despierta en una cama vacía, hay unos segundos de pánico antes de escuchar ruidos de la cocina.   
Se levanta de la cama, su espalda duele. Está demasiado viejo para esto.

Daniel está cocinando, hay huevos y café. Esta a punto de terminar con el tocino. Y la escena es tan doméstica que hace que el corazón de Johnny duela, porque sabe que esto no durará mucho. Nunca lo hace.

  
—Vamos Johnny, la comida se enfriará— Daniel le dice con una bonita sonrisa.

  
Johnny lo mira por un momento, quiere guardar la imagen en su cabeza. Cuando se sienta, Daniel le pone una taza de café cerca. Es una taza normal, no como las que él acostumbra beber, tan diminutas.

  
—¿Como dormiste?—Es una pregunta tonta, pero el mutismo de Johnny lo está poniendo de nervios. 

  
Johnny solo lo mira. No quiere tentar su suerte pero tiene que preguntarlo. 

—¿Quieres ir a comer?, o podemos pedir algo si no quieres salir— ofrece, porque sabe que para Daniel aún es un poco difícil que los vean juntos.

  
—Oh... Tengo que regresar a casa, Sam llamo y...

Johnny lo interrumpe con un "Está bien". A este punto a Johnny ya no le interesan las escusas, siempre es igual. LaRusso no a pasado siquiera un día entero en su apartamento. Quiere entenderlo y trata de hacerlo pero Daniel solo lo hace sentir prescindible, algo que abandona cuando no lo está ocupando.

  
A veces Johnny quisiera ser fuerte y pedirle que se vaya. O qué se quede. 

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio iba a dejar esto como un solo capítulo pero creo que tal vez pueda publicar algo más. Una disculpa si hay mucho Ooc con Johnny.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> ¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas!


End file.
